Un jefe y un amigo
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Crak/―Lo siento Sasagawa. ―murmuro secamente, la hermana pequeña del cabeza de césped asintió sonriendo, mostrando esos hoyuelos y sus labios rosados en una ancha sonrisa.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**U**n jefe y un amigo.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, futura mano derecha del Décimo Vongola; Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba confuso, demasiado confuso, sus ojos verdes buscaban respuestas en la pared blanca de su habitación. Su cuerpo reclinado al filo de la cama, con las piernas subidas y la cabeza echada busco algo que calmara su remordimiento.

Era una mala mano derecha del jefe.

…

Comenzó con un empujón cuando salía de habitación del Décimo, la joven le miro parpadeando, él inclino la cabeza con respeto.

―Lo siento Sasagawa. ―murmuro secamente, la hermana pequeña del cabeza de césped asintió sonriendo, mostrando esos hoyuelos y sus labios rosados en una ancha sonrisa.

Había una cosa que Gokudera sabía; su jefe estaba enamorado de la joven. La segunda; que él respetaría y cuidaría lo que su jefe amaba, lo cual ahora mismo era la niña de ojos grandes y sonrisa conquistadora.

Mientras enderezaba la espalda dispuesto a marcharse la joven susurro.

―No te preocupes Gokudera-san.

Su primer error fue mirarle directamente a la cara, comprobando de nuevo esa mirada tan hermosa como la del sol, o tal vez pensó, opacándola.

Luego fue esa sonrisa sincera, esas manos que envolvían en un puño delicado su pecho, el cuello delgado y blanco.

Sus ojos se abrieron milímetros antes de toser sutilmente y asentir.

…

Gokudera Hayato amaba a su jefe, lo idolatraba como un humano idolatra a un Dios, a Buda o Kami. Él era su Dios, era esa persona que abrió su corazón, que la salvo, que le dio la razón de la vida. Su jefe era alguien especial para él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía que engañaba a su jefe cada vez que miraba a Kyoko Sasagawa?

Sus ojos siempre se disparan a la pequeña y delgada figura de la dama blanca, de cabellos dorados y sonrisa cegadora. Se pregunta constantemente la razón del porque no puede dejar de girar la cara para verla.

¿Por qué no sucede eso con la estúpida mujer? ¿Qué le hacía especial a Sasagawa?

¿Ser el ser especial de su jefe? ¿Ser lo más valioso de su jefe?

¿El qué?

Hayato muerde la colilla del cigarrillo que tiene en su boca, aprieta el puño y cierra los ojos.

Confuso y molesto.

Demasiado molesto.

…

Sasagawa ríe, sonríe, casi nunca muestra otra cara, siempre es la única ser más feliz de la mafia. Ruboriza a su jefe solo con un pestañeo, hace que su jefe se vuelva más torpe de lo normal y Gokudera la evalúa como si fuera otro ser.

Se pregunta cómo puede ser la hermana del cabeza de césped.

Inclina el rostro y lo esconde entre sus manos. Le es imposible olvidar ese rostro sonriente, esos dientes perfectos como perlas y esa frente despejada.

Ah, Kyoko Sasagawa.

¿Qué tenía de especial?

…

Le lleva dos meses darse cuenta de que se ha enamorado de la mujer que más ama en este mundo su jefe.

Intrigado, incrédulo, confuso y furioso consigo mismo se pregunta cuando empezó, quiere extirpar el sentimiento, quiere hundirlo en un baúl con llave para no dejarlo salir. Se encoge mientras Tsunayoshi Sawada, su jefe, su única persona que salvó su vida habla con la mujer menuda.

Hayato muerde el labio y vuelve a esconder el rostro, con vergüenza y miedo.

¿Qué diría su jefe? ¿Lo odiaría?

Claro que sí, ruge una parte de él.

…

Dos días después de su descubrimiento Tsunayoshi Sawada anuncia que Kyoko se marchara a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, todos están alegres, pero al parecer su _Boss_ esta algo triste.

Gokudera se sienta a su lado y le palmea su hombro tenso.

―Ah, Gokudera-kun.

Los ojos de Hayato buscan intrusos a la vista antes de soltar el comentario.

―Confiésele sus sentimientos a Sasagawa, Décimo. ―murmura suavemente la mano derecha del jefe. Tsuna abre los ojos sorprendido y luego se ruboriza.

Gokudera forma una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

Sí, lo que hacía estaba bien, su jefe estaría feliz, él sería feliz si él lo es. Todos contentos.

Entonces pasa algo que él no quiere. Su corazón palpita furioso pidiendo atención, pidiendo amor, se siente depresivo como rechazado a pesar no decir nada de los sentimientos que siente por Sasagawa.

Se echa en la cama y olvida brevemente que la conoce, pero no todo se olvida, porque la sonrisa de la mujer fluye en su mente, como una luz cegadora y hermosa.

Él gime y gruñe al mismo tiempo. Es imposible olvidarla.

…

No dice nada cuando el sacerdote pregunta si hay alguien que se oponga a la boda. Siente el deseo de pararse y decir: Yo.

Pero no puede, con solo ver la sonrisa de su jefe su fuerza se hunde. Mira de soslayo a Miura Haru que intenta contener las lágrimas pero no puede. El entrecierra la mirada y la vuelve a la pareja.

Es mejor así. Lo es.

Tsunayoshi Sawada es su jefe, si él es feliz él también lo será. Pero… había otra razón más fuerte, no solo porque Tsuna fuera su jefe, si no por ser su mejor y primer amigo.

Casi como un hermano. Gokudera se hunde un poco en la silla antes de levantarse y aplaudir sonriendo.

―¡Felicidades Décimo! ―grita, sus amigos lo imitan y él se siente relajado.

_Si su amigo es feliz él también lo es._


End file.
